


Golden

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "It's warm in the room, warm and hazy with dim lights from the tree and open fire, hazy from the weed they smoked, and Jared is sweating.  Fine rivulets trickle down his chest, his back, reflecting the golden lights in Jensen's eyes."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for jsquared_xxxmas. Prompt: '5 cock rings'  


* * *

Jensen's eyes have a golden gleam to them as he slowly slides the heavy ring onto Jared. It's warm in the room, warm and hazy with dim lights from the tree and open fire, hazy from the weed they smoked, and Jared is sweating. Fine rivulets trickle down his chest, his back, reflecting the golden lights in Jensen's eyes. 

 

He feels warm and alive and cosseted, sitting astride Jensen's lap as the colors swirl around him. He's high on arousal and love and sex, the haze in the room just adding another level, and he almost bites through his lip as the golden ring settles snugly around the base of his cock.

 

"Yeah... that's good," Jensen breathes, warm and damp against Jared's chest. Jared wraps his hands around Jensen's head, tugging the short strands of hair, gleaming golden in the firelight, and whimpers softly.

 

"Jen..."

 

"I got you."

 

Jared groans deep in his chest as Jensen's hand slides down, warm and heavy, to circle his dick. He's finally allowed to get hard; couldn't before, not before the cock ring was on, and he looks down at Jen's hand around him as his dick swells and fills the thin band of metal.

 

"Fuck..." he breathes. It's so damned hot in here, he can feel the sweat trickling down between his buttocks, can feel Jensen's hand becoming slippery where it clenches tight around his hip. His hair is hanging over his eyes, dark curls damp with sweat and desire, and his cock is straining, throbbing, the metal ring hugging it tight and making him dizzy. 

 

"Please," he whispers. He can't breathe properly, he gasps and tries to draw a deep breath, groaning when Jensen tugs him down for a kiss.

 

"What do you want?" Jensen asks, the question muffled against Jared's mouth, _ohgodhotwetdelicious_. Jared can feel Jensen's cock under him, burning him with its heat, and all he can think is _want_.

 

"Touch me," Jared murmurs. He slides his hands up Jensen's sides and over his chest to curl them around the back of his neck, and pushes his face away. He wants to see, to feel, _more._ Jensen's green eyes glow in the light, golden freckles chase the skin across his nose, and Jared can feel himself going quietly insane.

 

There's a brief fumbling moment as Jensen lets go, _shhhnotgoinganywhere,_ and then his hands are back, sliding down into his ass and spreading him open. Jared lets his head fall back and his mouth fall open, feeling the sticky-slick sweat cooling on his skin, and it's like being caressed all over. His hips rise and fall without conscious thought, and Jensen's wet fingers are inside him, stroking him from the inside out and Jared thinks that if he isn't allowed to come soon, he's gonna explode.

 

"Easy," Jensen murmurs, taking hold of one of Jared's hands and guiding it down to his cock, and Jared doesn't even need to look to help Jen put the condom on; it's on in a second and his hips are being lifted, and then he's coming down and _oh_. 

 

His ears are ringing with his own heartbeat, he can hear the crackling of the fire in the distance, and Jensen is breathing so loudly it's like thunder in Jared's ears. It's a cacophony, a symphony, and he can hear himself accompanying it with moans and grunts and murmurs of _more_ and _fuck_ and mindless babble which he'll be embarrassed about in the morning but here and now? It's _right_.

 

There's golden light pulsing all around him, and he comes all over Jensen's stomach with a throaty murmur which has Jensen gasping for breath and bucking his hips. 

 

But it's not over, he's still hard, and suddenly the room spins and he's on his back on the floor, a condom being rolled down over his dick. Then Jensen's surrounding him, and _fuck_ he doesn't know how this can work, but it does, and _oh god_. He groans and watches Jen thrust and moan and jerk his hips and use Jared's dick to take his pleasure. Jared holds on tight to Jensen's golden skin and bites down on his lip; the metallic tang of blood is sharp in his mouth, and that damned metal band around his cock is holding him at bay without mercy.

 

Jensen groans loudly and Jared feels hot wetness spill over his belly. He can't breathe properly, can't breathe cause he's so fucking high on weed and sex, but then Jensen leans down to kiss him and no, that's wrong, he's just high on Jensen.


End file.
